Ikanaro's Death Note
by Mr.Hyperion
Summary: Ikanaro, a fairly strange girl, has been kidnapped by Insu when she was walking home one night. *Summary will update as more chapters are added as to avoid spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**Ikanaro's Death Note**

**Fore-note: I watched the Death Note series a little while ago, and I fell in love. Yes.. I was one of those people who cried at the end and was just hoping for more to come. Unfortunately I was unable to get a hold of the mangas, so I didn't get to see how the story really should have ended. So, I decided to write this OC Fan Fic in hopes that I can create my own character, and an ending that I actually like, so take that you English dubbing jerks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for creating the genius that is Death Note... sorry to those whom were hoping that I was really cool, and to those lawyers out there who love a good law suit.**

**Chapter 1. Enter Ikanaro**

The street lamp illuminated the school's parking lot with a harsh white glow causing the infinite network of cracks to cast a shadow that made them seem like canyons dividing the sleek blacktop into a million little islands. The clouds did not let any light from the heavens pass through which made the sky look like the mouth of an infinite abyss. Ikanaro Sanatazu stared up into the void and imagined what could be hiding in its murky depths. Perhaps a monster or another world.

"Too bad I'll never get to see it," she thought to herself. Ikanaro, in total, was a rather funny and strange girl. Her stark black hair was often found rolled in a bun with a No. 2 pencil stabbed straight through the center. She rarely wore jewelry, unless if she was forced to by her parents during their "super fun" family get togathers. No, Ikanaro was different than most humans. She didn't concern herself with worldly things like looks or smarts, she instead chose to immerse herself into nature. She would often say to herself whenever she felt lonely, "Remember, the grass is living and it is always there, and the trees won't ever run away if you tell them your problems...". This would cause quite a scene at school, after all, who would want to hang out with a girl who found solace in talking to trees? Whenever someone would ask her if she was on drugs, or if she enjoyed her time at the mental hospital she would simply smile and say, "Of course!".

However, there were some people who took an interest in here... more like one person. His name was Insu Darento, and he was... well... several years older and just so happened to be watching Ikanaro's date with the sky through the tinted windows of his black Sedan.

"Hm... looks like pretty is out for a late night stroll," he lipped his cracked thin lips, "Maybe pretty would like to come over for the night...".

Ikanaro looked over her shoulder and noticed the black Sedan perched in the far back corner of the lot. She had no idea that there was a man with dark intentions in his heart sitting there returning her stare.

"That is so sketch..." she thought to herself, and decided it was time to start on her way to the train station. As she walked towards the driveway, the car engine started up. Ikanaro's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes widened a little.

"Just a coincidence."

She started to walk a little faster, and when she looked behind her she saw that the car was edging towards her, like how a cat stalks its prey before it makes the final pounce.

Inside the car, Insu was beginning to sweat and breath extremely heavily. He always loved the anticipation before a catch, and this girl would be his crowning jewel, as he said about the last one, and the one before that. "Just one more," he would always think to himself when he was cleaning the blood off of his skinning knife, floor, and table. Every girl had their own reasons for being the crowning jewel, however he thought this one was different. "She's just so odd," he'd cackle as he was plotting out her schedule, when she'd be alone, and when she'd be tired.

As the car grew closer, Ikanaro began to become more and more frantic. She started to come up with some explanations as to who was in the car. "It's just a teacher, or a parent, or a principle, or...". She couldn't take it anymore and broke out into a dead sprint, praying for her legs to carry her far away from the ambiguous vehicle. As she ran, the car started to speed up to the point where it was right beside her. The window rolled down and a man called out, "Hey sweety, your parents wanted me to pick you up, they're tied up at the office."

"My parents work at home you asshole, go away!"

Insu smirked, he loved a good chase. "Come on pretty..." Ikanaro shuttered when he said that, "I just want to give you a lift, don't want to over-work those pretty legs of yours. Come on, why are you still running?".

Ikanaro took a sharp left turn onto a main road and was greeted with headlights that just screamed "don't worry, you're safe now, people are here!". She didn't notice that Insu had pulled far ahead of her and was parallel parked against a curb. Ikanaro decided to keep running, just for good measure.

"That was so creepy," she thought to herself. Just then a car door opened right in front of her, and with no time to react she plowed right into it, flipped through the hole where the window had been rolled down, and was knocked out cold. Insu shot out of the driver's side with a look of panic and surprise on his face. When he noticed that no one was around and any passing by drivers were absorbed in their own lives, he let his face loosen up a bit. His eyes widened to that of a madman. It seemed like his pupils where quivering with joy for the new toy they will soon get to see be dismantled. He broke into a wide-mouthed grin, exposing yellow, chipped, cavity filled teeth to the cool nighttime air. He sent out a wicked cackle that would give the devil nightmares, and loaded an unconscious Ikanaro into the passenger side of his car. He then got into the drivers side and slammed the door shut.

"Oh I know pretty... people these days just don't seem to care, do they?"

He started the engine and drove off into the night. Though he may of thought his crime had gone unseen, a pair of yellow eyes, nesting in the heavens, had witnessed the entire incident.

"Oh, this will be fun indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikanaro's Death Note**

**Fore-note: Possible inspiration from American Horror Story and Silence of the Lambs? Possibly...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for creating the genius that is Death Note... sorry to those whom were hoping that I was really cool, and to those lawyers out there who love a good law suit.**

**Chapter 2. Some New Literature**

Ikanaro woke up to a site that seemed as though it were straight out of horror movie. She looked around to see if she could find some kind of a break in the solid gray walls that surrounded her, or if there were a hole in the stony, cold floor that she was laying on. She smirked when she realized that she wasn't chained to anything, happy to at least have some mobility. However, any flicker of hope she might have had was quickly destroyed when she turned around and saw the door that sealed her into this man-made cave. Even though she was sure that it was just her imagination, the door seemed to be towering over her. The barred off hole in the middle looked like a mouth, while the two little decorative squares at the top looked like soul-less eyes. Its job was to keep anyone its master wanted imprisoned trapped in the room. And it had done its job well. The door was adorned with many scratches, like battle scars, from previous guests, and as far as Ikanaro knew, no one had ever escaped.

She heard another door open, and rays of orange light illuminated the barred hole.

"Hey pretty, sleep well?" said Insu from the other side.

"Go to fucking hell!" she shouted back

"But why? Then we wouldn't have so much fun," he once again licked those cracked lips.

"If you're going to kill me, then just do it!"

"Now then, we were having such a nice conversation, and you had to go and change the subject." Though Ikanaro couldn't see the man, he frowned and looked like an innocent dog, head cocked to one side, and held a seemingly genuine look of concern in his eyes. "All I want is for you to be comfortable until the best day of your life!".

Ikanaro gave a confused look, "And what would that be?"

"The day that you lose your skin and enter into an eternal sleep!"

Ikanaro screamed and Insu cackled. "Oh no, none of that until we start. I want to hear a nice fresh voice begging for death's kiss."

The door became dark again and Ikanaro heard another close. She started to cry and prayed that by some act of any god she'd be saved.

As the hours passed, Zetsubo observed Ikanaro from a darkened corner in her cell. A fairly humanoid shinigami, he had two legs, arms, hands, feet, the works... however where there should have been a face, there was just darkness with two large yellow circles. He still had a head, but it was as though a painter just decided to forsake his work before he finished it, and left one last, and arguably most important detail, to be imagined by the viewer. If Ikanaro could have seen him, then she would have most likely screamed and cowered in a corner, which was what all the other humans seemed to do.

"Well then, lets get this show started."

Zetsubo dropped a death note, and the moment it touched the ground it had entered the world of the living. Ikanaro heard a combination of leather hitting the floor, and the rustle of dry parchment. Looking up from her depression, she felt the stone for the source of the noise. Her fingers inched closer and closer to the book, then all of a sudden a distant door flew open and the same eery orange light filtered into the room.

"Pretty, we've had a change in schedule," Insu sounded irritated, "Looks like the best day of your life is today!"

He threw open the door and revealed himself to his prisoner for the first time. The dim orange light caused his face to seem ghostly and demonic, making his cheek bones seem more pointed, lips more cracked, and his maniac eyes more insane. He grabbed Ikanaro by the arm and dragged her out of the cell. She screamed and squirmed, writhing with all her might to try to break free of the monster's grasp. "Oh god, this is turning me on you know," he laughed. She instantly stopped and submitted to her fate.

Ikanaro allowed herself to get dragged across the dirty stone tile to another room. She was thrown onto a cold metal table and strapped down with sturdy leather straps. Insu flipped a switch and the room was immersed in a harsh white light from the fluorescent tubes attached to the ceiling. With her head cocked to the side and eyes widened with horror, Ikanaro watched the murder pick up a shiny silver scalpel named "skinning knife", and walk over to her. His eyes screamed with delight as he drew the knife closer and closer to her bare arm. "_Just don't scream, don't give him what he wants._". The foreign metal touched her skin and sent goosebumps down her arm. Then she felt it enter her body. She let out a small whimper and Insu laughed, "Oh pretty, we'll get you to scream yet."

And once again, though he may of thought his crime had been going unseen, a pair of yellow eyes, nesting in the heavens, was witnessing the entire incident unfold.


End file.
